The Heart of a Wolf
by Aznw1f
Summary: AU. Sora is the new girl in the area. Yamato is the leader of a gang. Sorato and little hints of Takari,Kenyako,Joumi
1. Warnings, Gangs, and Invites

this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, just Hotaru, Arisa, Kyoji and Sora's moms personality

* * *

**The Heart of A Wolf **

**By AzNw1f**

Chp. 1 - Warnings, Gangs, and Invites  
  
Ruby eyes shot open immediately at the loud beeping of the alarm clock. The girl reacted instantly, reaching a hand over to the clock on her nightstand to suspend the noise. The moment the loud obnoxious noise stopped, silence took over and she rolled out of the bed and rashly untangled herself from the blanket and sheets. Once she made her bed, 18 year old Sora Takenouchi sat on the corner bed of her new bedroom. She'd been staying with her mother, in Odaiba for a few days now. Her father had sent her there from Kyoto to stay for short time. For Sora's father, "a short time" has always meant a long time. She almost hated him for it. She also hated the thought of going to a private school. But at least she was staying with her mother. Her mother was the best. Sora could talk to her about anything. Her mother would talk to her about days when she was young. The stories slightly scared Sora, but she enjoyed them. Her mother was the only thing keeping her sane, in the busy city of Odaiba.

She went into the bathroom, and only minutes later, was she already dressed in her school uniform and brushing her shoulder length auburn hair with a brush.

The girls uniform she wore to high school were a plain white short sleeved white dressed shirt with a crimson tie, a matching skirt that went about a four inches above her knees, and a black sweater. The boys wore similar garments, which consisted of a white short sleeved dress shirt, a crimson tie, a pair of black dress pants, and a black suit jacket.

Once she was done she walked through her house. Grabbing the nearest breakfast tart that lay on the kitchen counter and ran out of the house holding onto her book bag.

**At School**

Sora entered the school grounds with a few minutes to spare slowly walking to her classroom. She had made a few friends during the past few days at her school. She couldn't even really call them her friends, more like acquaintances and just people she ate with during lunch. They acted all snobby and told her about everyone and all the different groups in the school, particularly the gang that practically ran the entire school. Even the teachers were afraid of them. They told Sora to stay away from them because they were sluts or hoes and the only reason that they're in the gang is so sleep with the guys.

She climbed the stairs to the fourth floor where her classroom, 1B was. She slowly slid open the door to reveal a boy sitting in the desk next to hers. She walked over and sat in her desk as she glanced curiously at the boy. She had not seen him there before on the previous school days. What she saw took her breath away. He was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had golden blond hair which some strands fell upon his crystal clear azure eyes. And he had taken of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves showing his well-toned muscles. Upon noticing her gaze he turned and gave her a grin. Sora turned abruptly away with a slight blush upon her face. Yes, the guy sitting beside her was handsome, but what did that matter. It wasn't all about looks. It was something beyond the outer beauty. Suddenly the ringing of the school bell broke her thoughts as dozens of students rushed in followed by the teacher.

Yamato watched Sora turn away with a blush, which made his grin turn into a smirk. As doing so, what he saw took his breath away. Her beauty, shoulder length auburn hair, ruby eyes, and slender figure would've had that effect on any male.

"Mr. Ishida! Miss. Takenouchi! Please pay attention. Since it is still the first week of school, I will let you two off with a warning!" The Teacher strictly said

Both teens quickly snapped out of their thoughts and began to take notice of their teacher beginning a lecture.

With his notebook and pencil out, he glanced back at Sora who was still rummaging through her book bag looking for something to write with. Taking out an extra pencil he set it in front of her waiting to see her expression. She was a bit surprised at first, but she soon relaxed, setting her bag down.

"Thank you," she whispered softly with a small smile

"No problem. You can keep it if you like. I don't mind," He whispered back with a smile

"Again I thank you."

"No. No. Its ok...So are you new around here?"

"Yes, I just moved here last week"

"Oh, that's cool. So what's your name?"

"It's So-"she started, but was interrupted

"MR. ISHIDA! MISS. TAKENOUCHI! PAY ATTENTION! IF YOU TWO WANT TO CHAT PLEASE DO IT OUTSIDE OF CLASS. THIS IS MY LAST WARNING!" bellowed the teacher.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Both students said in unison and went back to listening to the lecture.

**Cafeteria**

Sora had just finished her 4th period class as she entered the cafeteria. Being the new girl wasn't easy for her. She felt empty. Out of place. As she looked for her "friends" or rather her acquaintance, the boy with the blond hair who had helped her in class caught her attention from where he was in a secluded part of the cafeteria. He was with a group of other students who seemed to follow his every move. Once she spotted her "friends" at a near table, she slowly walked over to them. They were all gossiping or flirting with the football players.

"Sora! Sit over here!" waved Hotaru, the closest girl Sora called a friend.

"Coming," Sora said quietly as she sat down next to Hotaru

"Ugh...look at that slut over there making out with the kid with the fishing hat. Its disgusting," as Hotaru eyed a girl at the secluded part of the cafeteria where the guy who had helped was. The girl who had short neatly clipped brown hair had just kissed a boy with short blond hair that was hidden underneath a fishing hat on the cheek. The girl and her "companion" looked like they were a few years younger than she was.

"But she just kissed him on the cheek. What's so bad about that? And who's that blond guy leading that group over there?" Sora asked

"You got to be kidding right! You don't know who they are!?" exclaimed Hotaru

"No, sorry. I am still knew and I don't know who everybody is yet" Sora said quietly

"They are the Wolves. The gang who the girls and I have warned you about. And the blond haired guy is Yamato, their leader. He may be good looking, but don't let looks get to you. Actually all of the members in his gang are good looking, but don't hang out with them. It'll give you trouble. They're bad stuff. Especially Yamato. He's cold as ice. He is a wolf who won't let any girl other than the ones in his pack get close to him." Explained Hotaru

"So who are all the girls in the gang then?" asked Sora

"Oh. They're just his friends." Said Hotaru

"O, I see," said Sora

"Hey Sora?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing tonight?" she whispered.

"Nothing. Why? Are you doing anything tonight?" Sora answered.

"As a matter of fact, I am, and I want you to come with me."

"Uh...where are you going?"

"Don't tell anyone but, I'm going to a club tonight with a few people and I want you to go with me."

"To a club?! What kind of club?"

"Duh....a dance club! God, it has the best music and the hottest guys. Say that you'll go with me! Please?"

"I don't know...when I get home, I'll ask my mom, then I'll call you."

Satisfied with her half answer, Hotaru nodded happily.

**Sora's House**

When Sora arrived home, she was exhausted. Her mom was on the phone in the kitchen, going on about unfiled papers. Sora went up to her room and fell back on her bed. She wasn't even going to bother asking her mom about going to the club. Her mom doesn't care what she does. Deep inside Sora wanted her mom to forbid her from going. Her mother would probably say something like," OH! GO AHEAD. BE MY GUEST. Or DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION"

Sora went downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother finally hung up the phone and looked at turned her attention to her daughter. Her mother was a rather thin woman with strait pitch-black hair and had deep brown eyes.

"What are you doing tonight, Sora? You don't plan to stay here again, do you? Hope not, cuz I got a date tonight!", her mother said.

"A date? Interesting. Actually, I am suppose to go to a club with a couple of friends tonight. I was hoping that you would forbid me to go, so I would stay here. No point to that now, since you have a date and all.", Sora said calmly.

"That's good. Don't forget to use protection! Who knows, you might see a hot guy tonight."

Sora mentally laughed.

"So who's the date?", Sora asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she began as Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess we both should be getting ready, huh? Well I guess I'll see you later on tonight...who knows...maybe tommorrow. "

"I guess. We live in the same house and I barely see you."

"Well you have a busy mother. How old are you now, 17, 18? Any ways I'm sure you can live without me breathing down you neck, well I have to get ready! Have fun!"

With that, her aunt went to her room to get ready. Sora rolled her eyes and went back upstairs to call Hotaru. And she was overjoyed to hear that Sora could go. Hotaru said that she'd be at Sora's house in a few minutes.

When Hotaru arrived, she brought clothes with her. Clothes that Sora would never be caught dead wearing. The outfits showed more skin than anything.

"These outfits are to much!", Sora exclaimed.

"Not at all! They're perfect. I think you'll wear this black mini skirt and this red tube top." Hotaru argued.

Sora could tell by the way the outfit looked that she wasn't going to have a normal night.

**End Chp. 1 **

**TBC**


	2. Somebody’s Watching

Thanks for all the reviews. I didnt think i would've gotten any readers. Any ways I reread my first chapter and found a few mistakes so I corrected them. And sorry if this chapter is short, but im going to continue the club scene in the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 2 - Somebody's Watching**  
  
Sora looked into her closet mirror. She was shocked at what she saw. She had on a black leather mini skirt with a red tube top that seemed to show a lot more than she wanted and last was the three-inch strap sandals.  
  
"Jeez, Hotaru, my outfit reminds me of a hooker." Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be silly Sora, you look great. Now stop hogging the mirror. It's my turn!" Hotaru giggled.  
  
Hotaru looked into to the mirror. She had on a purple spaghetti strap shirt on with a knee length leather skirt.  
  
"Are you sure this is legal." Sora murmured.  
  
"Legal? Ha! You're so funny, Sora. We're gonna have a blast! Can't wait till we get there!"  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"We're going to meet up with the other girls outside in a few minutes."  
  
As they were talking, the doorbell rang. Both the girls went downstairs. Sora opened the door to see all the girls from her lunch table packed into this SUV.  
  
"You guys sure took your time in picking us up! Well let's go." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hey! Well you know us. Trying to look our best," said the driver.  
  
Both girls nodded and made their way to the car.  
  
**The Club**  
  
The club amazed Sora. There were party lights, a DJ, a bar, and one of the biggest dance floors she had ever seen.  
  
"Let's go have some fun!" Hotaru yelled over the music.  
  
Both the girls went to the dance floor, followed by the girls from the car. Sora may not have like the idea of going to a club, but she loved to dance. She moved, swayed, and danced to the music, she was really getting into the music, till she noticed someone was watching her. Some one sitting in the shadows towards the back of the club with a bunch of people around him. Still dancing, she stared back.  
  
**End Chp. 2**

**TBC**


	3. They Don't See What I See

Sorry if the 2nd part was short, but i wanted it to end with someone watching her....Thanks for reviewing! 

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, just Hotaru, Kyoji and Sora's moms personality

And remember this is an Alternate Universe fic.

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 3 – They don't See What I See**

Sora kept on staring back at the shadowed man. He wore a black leather jacket, navy blue t-shirt, and black baggy pants. As he stared, his gaze was broken by the blond boy with the fishing hat that she had seen at school earlier that day. The boy whispered something into his ear then stood back with a serious look. The shadowed man announced something to the group around him then all of them turned their attention to the doorway of the club.

As they watched the doorway, suddenly someone by the looks of eighteen with brown hair and blue eyes came in followed by a group of muscular young men. Everyone in the club except the shadowed group in the back gasped as he pulled out a gun and pointed it to them.

"Yamato! We need a word with you," the guy said.

Suddenly the music stopped, people stopped dancing, and everyone's attention was turned to the guy that yelled across the club.

"We have nothing to talk about, Kyoji. Our business with you is finished," the shadowed man said as he stood up and walked out of the shadows revealing himself to be Yamato Ishida.

At the sight of him, Sora stared in shock. She was told he was the leader of a gang, but she didn't think it was true. He seemed such a kind person at school.

"Don't play games with me Ishida! It seems that little Takeru has cheated us off." Kyoji yelled pointing behind Yamato to the boy with the fishing hat.

"I play games with no one. And I assure you that my younger brother did not cheat you off. I think you have the wrong assumption. Wolves do not lie or cheat in our dealings." Yamato coldly said.

"So what are you saying Ishida, that our gang does?! Tell Takeru to stop hiding behind his big brother and face me like a man!"

"I'm not hiding from you. There is nothing to fear from you any ways!" they boy with the hat said, stepping out from behind his brother.

He had a stern look on his face. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kyoji.

"You're in our territory now. You have no right here!" yelled a brown haired young man wearing goggles, sitting directly next to Yamato.

"Perhaps not, but this is personal!" with that, the men behind Kyoji all pulled out their guns.

Everyone tried to leave, even Sora and her 'friends'. Until suddenly there were gun shots. Everyone ducked and gasped to see Kyoji pointing his gun to the ceiling.

"Nobody leaves!" Kyoji yelled.

The look on Yamato's face caught her eye. He was slowly developed an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh no! He's going to shoot." Sora whispered.

Trusting her instincts, she turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru we have to get out of h-"

She was interrupted by Kyoji grabbing her arm and felt the steaming metal of his gun pressed against her head.

"No! Please let me go!" she whimpered.

"Shut-up you bitch!"

Gunshots were heard all around as Yamato's gang drew their guns and started shooting the opposing gang. Sora watched in shock as people ran and ducked under tables. Bullets flew past her, hitting walls, tables, and glass.

" Yamato! Tell your wolves to stop shooting or I'll blow this girls pretty little head apart!" Kyoji yelled across the room.

Noticing the girl he had helped earlier from school within his enemy's grip, Yamato signaled to his gang to stop firing. Suddenly the shooting stopped. Sora began to wince in pain as she felt his grip tighten.

"You are a coward using a hostage! Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." A girl with pink hair around Sora's age replied.

"Shut up girl!" screamed Kyoji.

"It's ok Mimi. I got everything under control." Yamato said coolly.

"Are you sure? I don't want someone innocent hurt." She replied.

He nodded and said sweetly to Sora, "Please hold still for me. Alright?"

Sora nodded slightly and stood as still as she could. She closed her eyes as she heard another gunshot. Suddenly, she felt Kyoji loosening his grip as he dropped his gun and fell to the ground. As she opened her eyes, she fell to the ground shocked and scared out of her mind. Seeing this, three girls from Yamato's gang rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" asked a girl with lavender hair and glasses.

"Let me help you up" said the brown haired girl whom she has seen earlier with Takeru.

"I'm so glad you didn't get hurt! Good thing Matt is so good with his gun." The girl with pink hair said.

The girls parted from Sora as Yamato and the rest of the gang came by.

"Are you alright?" he said full of concern.

She nodded back as she looked around. Everyone in the entire club was gone. The entire place was a mess. And sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Ok people! Let's split. We'll meet back at my place." He told his gang as they started evacuating the club.

He turned his attention back to Sora, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Y-yes," she managed to say.

"Alright. Lets go!"

With that he sighed and grabbed Sora's hand. Sora was dragged into the parking lot where she noticed everybody getting on a motorcycle. She could hear the sirens getting closer and closer as she turned her attention back to Yamato who was getting on a black and blue streaked bike, gesturing for her to get on behind him. With a little hesitation, she got on behind and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he hit the gas as hard as he possibly could. She could hear the other bikes following. Asking where she lived, Sora told him the directions to her home. She closed her eyes during the ride. It had to be illegal to be going that fast. The other motorcycles behind them had departed to another direction.

When they pulled up in font of her house, she shakily got off of his bike and started to walk to her porch when she turned to him.

" Thank you for your help earlier. Both at school and at the club. What's your name?" she asked already knowing what his name was.

" Yamato. Yamato Ishida... What's yours? I didn't catch it earlier before the teacher interrupted us." he said.

"It's Sora Takenouchi."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Sora. And please stay away form that place. You'll get hurt."

She frowned at the way he was talking to her like a little girl.

"Um. Again I thank you for saving my life." She bowed.

"Any time...Are you cold?" he said as he noticed her shivering.

"Just a little..."

"Here" he said as he took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

With that she noticed a little pendant hanging off his neck. It almost looked it was glowing a beautiful azure blue. He smiled at where she was gazing.

"It's my crest. The Crest of Friendship. Each member of my gang has a different pendant symbolizing his or her best quality. Most people say friendship is my worst, but they don' know anything." He said quietly.

" I think it suits you. You were so friendly and kind to me in class today. I don't think there is any other crest that suits you best." She said smiling.

"You're the first person outside the Wolves, who has ever said that to me." He said shocked.

"But it does fit you. Why can't others see it?"

"Probably because I take lives away." He said almost to a whisper.

"But you also save lives. You saved mine didn't you?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well, I better get inside. It's getting late."

"Alright. I'll see you in class some time."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" he asked

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"I am the leader of a gang, I killed a man in front of you tonight, and I could've killed you by accident. Most people would be terrified." He said seriously.

"Because they don't see what I see."

"And what do you see?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

Not totally satisfied with her answer, he nodded and got onto his motorcycle and drove off with a loud roar.

* * *

**End Of Chp.3**

**TBC**


	4. Introductions and Kidnapings

I am so sorry that this took so long to upload...I had it ready, but the login thing didnt work for a few days...im so sorry

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 4 - Introductions and Kidnapings  
**  
The next day at school, Sora told Hotaru everything that happened after Kyoji grabbed her. And occasionally she would see members of Yamato's gang walking around. When she walked past his gang during lunch, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and glanced over to see Yamato staring. He quickly looked away, but she could see the slight traces of pink on his face. Her musing was interrupted when a pink- haired girl, who's name she found out was Mimi, tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi happily said  
  
"Um...Hello." Sora replied quietly  
  
"So, did Matt take you straight home last night? Are you alright?"  
  
"He did and yes I'm alright."  
  
"Ok, that's good...Hey! Would you like to meet the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Mimi called over the two girls who helped her up the night before, "This is Hikari and Miyako."  
  
"Hello," they both greeted with a smile.  
  
Hikari had chocolate brown eyes and like the day before, she had her brown hair neatly clipped. And Miyako wore a black bandana covering her lavender colored hair and glasses framing her amber eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sora. I'm pleased to meet you." She said with a bow.  
  
"Ok! Now for the guys! The one with the circular goggles and the bushy brown hair is Taichi, Hikari's older brother. He's in our grade and is second in command to Matt. The one with the laptop is Koushiro. He's a year below us and is our hacker, profit manager, and 'what ever we need his computer skills for' guy." Mimi pointed out.  
  
"The blond guy with the hat is Takeru. He's Yamato's other second in command and younger brother. The one with the blackish hair is Ken. He is our boy genius...Literally. And you see that guy with the spiky hair and rectangular goggles, who looks like he's worshiping Tai...Well that's Daisuke. And Miyako, Takeru, Ken, Daisuke, and myself are three years younger than Mimi, Yamato, and Tai" Explained Hikari.  
  
"We also have two other members, except they don't go to our school so you won't see them very much. Jou is a year or two older than you. He went to medical school right after he graduated, so he hasn't been around for a while. And there's little Iori. He's still in his last year of Junior High, but he still contributes to the gang as a spy." Miyako elaborated.  
  
"I hope I get to meet them someday," said Sora.  
  
"I'm sure you would." Said Mimi.  
  
"Well lunch is going to end soon. So I'm going to start heading off to class."  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Hikari and Miyako said.  
  
"Same here. Bye." Sora smiled.  
  
"Alright. See you later Sora." Waved Mimi as Sora started walking away.  
  
**After school; The whole gang at Tai's house**  
  
"Matt, what are we going to do? Kyoji is dead." Tai said.  
  
"Yea. And he didn't even bring half his gang last night. They'll know their leader is dead by now, so they would want to avenge his death" Said Takeru.  
  
"I know. I didn't have a choice." Said a frustrated Yamato.  
  
"Yes you did! You didn't have to shoot him!" yelled Tai.  
  
"If I didn't kill him, he would've killed Sora." Yamato said flatly.  
  
" So, you should've let him kill her. Or this would've never happened." Tai said.  
  
Yamato's expression darkened. "No. He would've died any ways, even if Sora weren't there. And may I remind you, he was willing to kill Takeru."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Koushiro.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Yamato said.  
  
"I ran some searches on my computer. It says there is a police investigation of Kyoji's death." Koushiro said dryly.  
  
"Investigation? Well, looks like we'll have to be extra careful, then, aren't we?" Ken grinned.  
  
Suddenly the window shattered open and glass burst in every direction. Yamato and the rest of the gang went for cover and instinctively drew out their guns. They were ready to protect themselves from a whole gang. But to their surprise there was complete silence.  
  
All the sudden there were men with machine guns coming though the window and started shooting everything they saw.  
  
"Yamato!" Takeru shouted as he saw his brother fall to the ground.  
  
Grimacing, Yamato sat up and held the bullet wound at his side.  
  
"Matt are you alright?!" Mimi shouted as she shot another round of bullets.  
  
"I'm fine." He said as he unsteadily stood up.  
  
One of the men took out a smoke bomb and threw it. Then smoke rapidly filled the entire room. Within the smoke a few men came and pinned down and gagged Yamato as one pulled out a syringe and jabbed it in Yamato's arm as he yelled in pain.  
  
"Yamato!?" the entire gang yelled through the smoke.  
  
Yamato slowly felt the drug take effect. He tried to struggle, but his efforts were useless. He can hear the gang still shooting some of the men while he was quietly dragged out into the back seat of a car while the gang still fought the remaining men.

**End Chp. 4**

**tbc**


	5. Escape

Im half way done with chp 6. and one of these days..I think ill combine some of the chapters because theyre so short.

and I had such a bad time with this chp. i kept finding errors so im sry if its crappy, but i promise the upcomming chaps. will b better

* * *

**Chp. 5 – Escape**  
  
Yamato woke up to someone nudging him in the arm. He couldn't see where he was due to a blindfold, but he could feel the motions of the car and the sound of rain beating on the roof of the car. Then he heard someone adjacent to him speak.  
  
"Hello Yamato. Are you enjoying yourself?" She said wickedly as she removed the gag, blindfolds and the ropes binding his arms and legs.  
  
He looked around and saw that there were two men next to him, making sure he didn't escape.  
  
"I'm sure you know why you are here?" the woman asked in monotone.  
  
"Of course I do. Don't you know that its very common for a person to know why he's here after being drugged, blindfolded, and gagged?" Yamato sarcastically answered.  
  
"Oh shut up!" The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I will...once you let me go you dirty bitch." He said getting serious.  
  
"You should choose your words wisely. You're surrounded and you have no weapons." She said as she took his very own pair of guns.  
  
"And you should give me back my guns. They're my favorite and best ones. It even has my crest symbol imprinted on the handles." Yamato said calmly.  
  
"SHUT UP! QUIT STALLING! YOU KILLED KYOJI! YOU TOOK OUR LEADER FROM US! KILL HIM!" the man driving suddenly screamed.  
  
The man next to Yamato tried to slash his throat with the knife, but he quickly moved father into the seat. And in doing so the knife cut Yamato's cheek. Yamato quickly kicked the woman, knocking her unconscious. With that, he grabbed his two guns and shot the two men next to him and told the driver to pull over.  
  
"Pull over! Now!" Yamato said angrily  
  
"No. I will take you back to our headquarters so you can die for your sin!" the driver yelled back  
  
At that response Yamato shot the dashboard of the car as the driver gave a yelp. The car abruptly stopped and Yamato had one of his guns to the man's head and instructed him to turn of the engine.  
  
"Tell the rest of you gang that you will pay for this." Yamato simply said.  
  
Yamato aimed his gun to the man's arm and pulled the trigger. The man screamed out in pain. Yamato tucked his guns into their holsters under his jacket and got out of the car. He started making his way down the street as he suddenly felt a sharp pain and grabbed his side. He crouched down on the ground. He could see the blood mixing with the rain in the streets.  
  
"Great...It's a storm. What a perfect time for a storm." He growled to his completely soaked self.  
  
He looked around to see if he recognized what street he was on and realized that he was only a few blocks away from Sora's house. So slowly got up, and agonizingly walked in the direction of her house.  
  
**Sora's House**  
  
Sora sat at her desk reading a textbook as she was interrupted by someone ringing her doorbell and glanced at the clock across the room she realized that it was 8:00 in the evening.  
  
"Ugh...who would be wandering the streets during a storm and on a school night." She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs to the front door .As soon as she opened the door she was surprised to find a totally soaked and half-conscious Yamato. He was holding his side. And Sora saw blood gushing through his fingers.  
  
"Yamato!" Sora exclaimed as he fainted and barely fell into Sora's arms.  
  
**End Chp. 5 TBC**


	6. I Hope I Know What I'm Doing

Im so sorry that this took so long to upload...its just my internet cable box broke...and its still broken. Im using my cuzin's comp to upload this and chapter 7....so it might take a while for me to get another internet access to upload future chapters...and I hope you like this and the next chap.

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 6 – I Hope I Know What I'm Doing  
**  
"Mom! Please help me here!" Sora called out as tried to carry Yamato.  
  
"What is it Sor-...Oh my gosh what happened!" Her mother exclaimed as she rushed to help her.  
  
"He's hurt bad and to top it off he's soaking wet, we should bring him to my room," Sora said as she took Yamato's right arm and placed it on her shoulder while her mother did the same for the other as they struggled to carry Yamato up to Sora's room.  
  
**Sora's Room**  
  
"Mom can you get me a towel, first aid kit, and some warm water?" Sora asked as they laid Yamato on her large bed.  
  
"Of course." Her mother replied and left.  
  
She looked down at him and saw the knife cut on his cheek as she placed a hand on Yamato's forehead to realize that he had a fever. She slightly rubbed Yamato's arm waking him up.  
  
"S-Sora?" he stammered through his blurred vision.  
  
"Shhh. Don't talk. It's going to be all right, but you're soaked to the bone and you're sick. You need to change out of your cloth so your fever doesn't get worse. We also need to dry and bandage you up. " She said.  
  
He nodded as she helped him out of his cloths, leaving him with only his boxers. Sora pulled a sheet over his lower body when her mother came back into the room with the items that she had requested.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sora, but I have to meet my date in ten minutes." Her mother said quietly.  
  
"It's alright. I can handle things here." Sora replied.  
  
"Are you sure? I can cancel it."  
  
"No, it's really alright. I have everything under control." Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Ok. If you're sure." Her mother said as she left the room.  
  
"Yamato? How did you get hurt?" Sora asked as she turned her attention back to the wounded young man on her bed.  
  
"Some idiot shot me." Yamato smiled weakly.  
  
"Well...it looks like the bullet is still in your side. We have to get you to a doctor to remove it. I'll call the hospital." Sora said as she moved to get a phone.  
  
Yamato grabbed her arm and shook his head slightly, the look in his eyes telling her no.  
  
"You don't want the hospital, do you?" she said quietly.  
  
"Pull out the bullet yourself." He said sternly.  
  
"What!?" she said wide eyed.  
  
"I said 'Pull out the bullet yourself'."  
  
"I don't know how. I don't want to hurt you. What if I do something wrong? What if-"  
  
"Have you taken a medical class yet?" he said sharply cutting her off.  
  
"Yes. I took one sophomore year."  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
"But Yamato!"  
  
"Fine! Just leave it in there then!"  
  
"But the gun powder and metal will poison your blood stream."  
  
"Well, you don't want to take it out yourself and I don't want to go to the damn hospital!"  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. I don't want you to die." She said almost to a whisper.  
  
"Just try and relax." She said as she washed her hands in the basin of water.  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
' I hope I know what I'm doing.' She thought.  
  
Sora put a towel around the wound to soak up the blood that was dripping out and started searching for the bullet. Yamato leaned back and closed his eyes tightly, trying not to let on how much it hurt, but Sora noticed his face get a little paler than usual. He growled a bit and started grinding his teeth together, as if he was fighting to keep from exhibiting his pain. His eyes shot wide open and gasped as she dug in a little more until she felt the hard metal capsule and pulled it out. She smiled at him as she started cleaning the blood off them both.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered weakly.  
  
"You should get some rest." She said as she started bandaging his side.  
  
He nodded and instantly feel into a deep slumber.

**End Of Chp.6**

**TBC**

* * *

I know that was so unrealistic....but I didn't want Matt to die. 


	7. Memories

**Chp. 7 – Memories**  
  
A loud boom of thunder echoed throughout the sky waking Yamato. Opening his eyes, he found his cell phone and guns on the nightstand, his clothes, including the jacket he had given her the other day, were cleaned and neatly folded at the foot of the bed. He took his shirt and slipped it on. He fell back into the pillow and looked at Sora's sleeping form in a chair next to the bed with her head resting softly on the thick blanket she had covered him with after he fell asleep. 

' _Ugh...the storm is still going.' _He thought.

He looked back at Sora and stared.

' _She's beautiful when she's asleep. Hell! She's beautiful anytime... She could never fall for a guy like me. Wait...Why am I thinking about this? I can't fall in love. The last time I feel in love...my heat was broken and I felt like she tore it out, ripped it in tiny pieces, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it a few times._' his eyes started to glaze in deep thought.

**Flashback**

They stood on a hill in the park, bathed in moonlight. He loved her. Truly he did. He wanted to give her all the happiness in the world.

"Arisa...can I tell you something?" he said softly.

"I have to tell you something too." She replied.

"Alright. You can go first." He looked at her lovingly.

"I don't know how to put this as gently as possible so I'll just say it. I don't love you anymore."

He just stood there shocked. His mind, racing with thoughts and emotions. His heart slowly breaking. He didn't know what to say.

"I...I don't understand." He mange to choke out

"I didn't think you would."

"But what about the promises we made to each other. We told each other that we would always be there for one another. That we would love each other, now and forever." He said quietly as he looked down at the ground hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well, I'm breaking that promise. I can't love you anymore. I don't love you anymore! Good bye Yamato." She said coldly as she walked away.

**End of Flashback**

'_After that she joined Kyoji's gang.' _

**Flashback**

Both his gang and Kyoji's gang met at an abandoned train station. The Wolves were to sell firearms to them.

"Let's get to business." Said Yamato.

"Oh, of course. But first let me introduce you to our new member." Kyoji replied

Hearing this, Arisa stepped out of the shadows into Kyoji's waiting arms.

Yamato's body froze as if time has stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes.

'_She left me for him? She was a wolf. How can she associate with a rival gang leader?'_ he thought sadly.

"Yamato? Are you alright?" Takeru asked.

"Yea buddy. Are you alright?" asked Taichi.

"No. No I'm not." He said quietly.

"Just forget her man. She's a bitch for leaving you." Taichi said.

"Yamato! Cat got your tongue. Or shall I say wolf. Any ways, you seem speechless. I wonder why." Kyoji laughed loudly along with the rest of his gang.

"Shut up! Just pay up and we'll be on our way." Shouted Takeru.

**End of Flashback**

'Then she helped Kyoji kidnap me. How can she be so heartless?'

**Flashback **  
  
"Hello Yamato. Are you enjoying yourself?" She said wickedly as she removed the gag, blindfolds and the ropes binding his arms and legs.  
  
He looked around and saw that there were two men next to him, making sure he didn't escape.  
  
"I'm sure you know why you are here?" the woman asked in monotone.  
  
"Of course I do. Don't you know that its very common for a person to know why he's here after being drugged, blindfolded, and gagged?" Yamato sarcastically answered.  
  
"Oh shut up!" The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I will...once you let me go you dirty bitch." He said getting serious.  
  
"You should choose your words wisely. You're surrounded and you have no weapons." She said as she took his very own pair of guns.

**End of Flashback**

Still deep in thought, he didn't notice Sora wake up.

"You're awake, Good morning!" she said happily.

"Good morning." He replied.

"Good, you no longer have a fever," she said placing a hand on his forehead checking his temperature.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Better." Yamato said.  
  
"That's good. I think you'll heal up fast. I give it a week or two, but you should rest some more." Sora said. "Thanks." Yamato said as he sat up. 

"You're welcome. And you shouldn't sit up. You'll hurt yourself more." She said.

"No I won't."

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Sora gave a yelp and pulled her legs to her chest.

"You're afraid of storms?" he asked.  
  
"No. Of course not." she said shakily.  
  
"Yes you here." He said quietly as he scooted over to make room for her. 

She slipped into the bed as he wrapped an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket up closer to them. Strangely she felt better. She felt safe in his arms.

**End Of Chp. 7**

**TBC**


	8. Reflecting and Begging

I still dont have n e internet for my home computer....I'm using my dad's company internet connection on his laptop....My dad lives in a different state for his job so I dont use his computer all the time...He comes home every 2 weeks so I guess I'll update this every 2 weeks. ( not including next week cuz hes comming back;so ill update next week too.)

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 8 – Reflecting and Begging**  
  
The storm that was raging outside, started to lighten up as Yamato and Sora sat quietly in each other's arms, enjoying the others company. Sora started reflecting on the different emotions she felt washing through her.  
  
_'Damn! I think I'm blushing. Why do I feel like this? I'm so sure I felt something when he embraced me. Being with him feels so right. But he's a gang member. Let alone a gang leader. How can being with a killer feel so right? But...he's so kind. Oh God! I think I'm attracted to a gang member!'_ Sora thought  
  
Suddenly, a high pitch ringing sound broke her thoughts. They both looked at the nightstand containing Yamato's cell phone. Yamato reached for the nightstand, grabbed and flipped open the phone.  
  
"Ishida here."  
  
"Hey buddy, you're alive!"  
  
"Yes I am Tai."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine."  
  
"Hold on. Takeru is threatening to shoot me if I don't give him the phone." Taichi said as he handed Takeru the phone.  
  
"Yamato! Where are you?! Are you alright?!" franticly asked Takeru.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down Takeru."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stop worrying. I'm ok now. I escaped to Sora's house. It's a long story. I'll tell you the details later. Any ways, are the others alright? They're not hurt are they?"  
  
"Yea the other's are ok. I'm glad you're alright. You want us to pick you up?"  
  
"Yea, that'll be great. Do you know where her house is?"  
  
"Nope. But I'll just get Koushiro to locate your position on his computer."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes bro."  
  
"Yea. C'ya."  
  
Yamato hung up and stared down at Sora, who was looking up curiously.  
  
"That was Takeru. He's going to come pick me up."  
  
"Oh. Alright. I'll let you get ready." Sora said as she got up to leave.  
  
Yamato watched Sora leave through the doors as he slowly slid out of bed. He winced and put a hand on his bandaged side as a phantom pain shot through him.  
  
"Damn. I'm going to get that idiot who shot me." Yamato growled.  
  
Yamato put his pants and jacket on. Stuck his phone into his pocket. And retrieved his guns and put them in their holsters. By the time he finished, a roar of engines arose in the air. Yamato slowly made his way out of Sora's room to find her waiting patiently in the hall.  
  
"Here let me help you." She said as she grabbed his arm and put it around her neck to support him.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for all your help Sora." He replied as they made their way down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Walking through the front door, Sora was a bit surprised at how many motorcycles were in front of her house. It looked like the entire gang came for their leader.  
  
"Yamato!" yelled Takeru as he ran to help Sora support his brother.  
  
"Hey guys." Yamato greeted his gang.  
  
"I thought you said you're ok." Approached Tai.  
  
"Yea Matt. Tai and TK said that you said you were ok. But here you are leaning on two people to help you walk." Laughed Mimi.  
  
"Well...it's not my fault that some idiot shot me. Any ways, Sora here fixed me up good." Yamato said smiling.  
  
"But to be on the safe side, I'll go call and get Jou to come take a look at you." Volunteered Hikari.  
  
"I'll come with you Kari!" Popped up Daisuke.  
  
"No you're not! " Taichi said as he grabbed Daisuke.  
  
"You're no fun Tai. "  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" yelled Taichi.  
  
"Aw...Kari will be all alone when she gets Jou. Can't I go to keep her company? Please. Please. Please. I beg of you" Groveled Daisuke.  
  
"Oh. It's ok Daisuke. I won't be alone. TK is coming with me. Right Takeru." Hikari gave Takeru a pleading look.  
  
Takeru gave Yamato a questioning look.  
  
"Go ahead." Said Yamato.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Takeru  
  
"Yea. Go. I don't mind. Really." Smiled Yamato.  
  
"Thanks bro!" Takeru said.

"Why does TC. Get to go with Kari?" whined Daisuke.

"Just shut up Daisuke." Said Taichi.  
  
"Why don't you go too Mimi. I'm sure Jou would be happy." Grinned Yamato.  
  
"Alright. I'll go too! Any ways I haven't seen Jou in the longest time." Mimi blushed as she got on her bike.  
  
"What do you mean. Didn't you see him last weekend?" Asked Taichi.  
  
"Yes. So...That's along time." Replied Mimi.  
  
"You're crazy!" Said Taichi.  
  
"Well people do crazy things when they're in love." Smiled Mimi.  
  
"Bye Sora!" Both Takeru and Hikari said as they got on their bikes and drove away.  
  
"C'ya Sora! Let's have a girls day out sometime!" yelled Mimi as she followed Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"That sounds great. Bye" Sora waved.  
  
"We better get going too. Thanks for all your help Sora." Said Yamato.  
  
Taichi got onto his bike as Sora helped Yamato onto the back.  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"We'll see you around sometime. Bye Sora." Smiled Yamato as they drove away followed by the whole gang.  
  
"Bye." Waved Sora.  
  
_"I have a lot of explaining to do when mom gets back."_ Thought Sora.

**End of Chp. 8**

**TBC**


	9. Unexpected Surprises

I finally got my internet back! Im so happy. Anyways...Im going to Canada next week so Im not sure if im going to have time to update. But there is a slim chance that I will. I hope you guys like this chapter, cuz i thought it was a bit boring. If you think that, I promise it'll get better.

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 9- Unexpected Surprises**

Jou sat at his desk reading a textbook as the echoing of a doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He got up and walked to the door. Opening the door, revealed Takeru, Hikari, and Mimi.

"Hey Jou!" the three chorused.

"Uh...Hi what a surprise. Why don't you guys come in?" Jou replied as his visitors stepped in.

"I bet you're wondering why we're here. Huh?" Said Mimi.

"Well...that seems logical when unexpected guests arrive at ones door." Jou said sarcastically.

"Ok. Any ways. We need you to come take a look at Matt." Said Hikari.

"Why? What's wrong with Yamato? What happened?" Asked Jou.

"To summarize it. We were at Tai's house. Bad guys came. Everybody goes bang. Matt gets shot. Bad guys kidnap him. He escapes to Sora's house. She fixes him up. We come and get him. And here we are." Said Takeru as if it were nothing.

"Who's Sora?" asked Jou.

"It's the new girl I told you about." Replied Mimi.

"Oh. Uh...Should we go? Isn't that the reason you came to get me?"

"My brother can wait. He's not dying or anything." Said Takeru.

"Yea! TK and I are going back to check on Matt. We'll leave you two alone now. Bye!" they said with a mischievous grin.

"What!?!?" both Mimi and Jou yelled.

"Isn't the reason you came is to see Jou?" Hikari asked.

"Y-yes." Blushed Mimi.

"Bye you two. C'ya later!" called Takeru.

"Those two don't know when to quit, huh?" asked Jou.

"They're still better than Tai and Davis though. If they were here, we wouldn't hear the end of it..." replied Mimi.

"True..."

"Since they're gone. Shall we continue what we started at our last meeting?"

"Of course." Jou said as he gently pulled Mimi to him and slowly started kissing her.

**Yamato's House**

"So...buddy. Did you do anything to her?." asked Taichi.

"I didn't do anything. I was asleep most of the time." Answered Yamato who was lying in his bed as he starred at the ceiling.

"Are you sure."

"Yes Tai. I am."

"Ok. Back to business. What are we going to do with our 'Rival gang wanting to avenge their leader, Kyoji' problem?

"I don't know." Yamato admitted.

"TK and Kari just got back a few minutes ago...What ever happened to Jou and Mimi?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"True. But it's still fun to guess."

"You're hopeless..."

"Right back at ya buddy."

"I'm really going to murder that idiot for shooting me. My side is killing me."

"Do you even know who that idiot is?"

"No. But I guess I'll just have to eliminate the whole gang to make sure he's dead."

"You're crazy!"

"Takes one to know one." Smiled Yamato.

"Damn Jou and Mimi are sure taking their time...What the hell are they doing."

"If you're so worried why don't you call them?"

"I'm not worried. I just want to make sure our fearless leader is alright."

"Uh-huh...Sure." Yamato said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll call Jou."

"And tell him if he isn't here, I'll shoot him in the side and show him how agonizing it is to get shot." Grinned Yamato.

"Haha! You vindictive bastard. And I'll call later."

**Sora's House**

"Sora! I'm home!" called her mother.

"I'm in the kitchen." Yelled Sora.

"Ok young lady. You got some explaining to do." Said her mother.

"Uh..."

"Who was that handsome young boy."

"He's nobody of your concern."

"Yeah right! Tell me! Was he good? Did you use protection? Only if I were twenty years younger." with a dreamy look on her face.

"MOTHER! HE WAS INJURED! HE WAS ASLEEP MOST OF THE TIME! AND EVEN IF HE WASN'T INJURED, I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" yelled Sora as she fell out of her chair.

"Oh. I was just asking."

Sora took closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Any ways. Back to your question. His name is Yamato. He's a friend from school."

"Oh and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it mom?"

"You're father is coming for a visit this weekend. He said he wants to check on you."

"WHAT! Dads coming?" said a surprised Sora.

That was the last thing Sora wanted right now. Her father coming to check on her.

**End Of Chp. 9**

**TBC**


	10. Phone Call

Sry if this chp. is boring....but im finally writing a more exciting chp..(chp. 13 or14)

* * *

**Chp. 10- Phone Call**

Jou and Mimi finally arrived to Yamato's house due to the threatening phone call they got from Taichi.

"I'm here!" Jou said stumbling in the room.

"Me too." Said Mimi.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Yamato.

Jou and Mimi just looked at each other then back to Yamato.

"Uh-uh... you know what! I'll just go and call Sora. I want to ask about that girl's day out thing. Bye." Smiled Mimi as she ran out.

"Ok. Forget what I asked." Said Yamato.

"And speaking of Sora. I heard she treated you."

"She did. And it hurt like hell!"

"I would be surprised if it didn't hurt, since she didn't use any anesthetic. Or did she?"

"Nope. She washed her hands and stuck them in my side."

"You make it sound barbaric."

"Well if you did it, you'd use your doctor-medical knife things. And I think that's just as barbaric."

"And this is coming from a guy who is the leader of a gang who loves to 'play' with his guns." Laughed Jou.

"Yup." Yamato grinned

"Alright. Enough chit-chat. You called me here to check on you and that's what I'm going to do."

**Sora's house**

Sora sat in her room thinking about the 'surprise'.

_'Why does he have to check on me? Doesn't dad trust me? GRR I hate it when he's like this. I'm a straight A student. I'm responsible. I can take care of myself.'_ She thought until the phone interrupted her.

"Hello?" she asked as she turned on the phone.  
  
"Hey Sora!" a voice asked.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Mimi. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with Kari, Miyako, and I. But I understand if you wouldn't want to hang out with us." "I'd loved to come."  
  
"Okay, then. How bout tomorrow morning at 11:00?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then-bye." 

"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone.

**End Of Chp. 10**

**TBC**


	11. Girl's Day Out

Sry if this chp. is boring....but im finally writing a more exciting chp..(chp. 13 or14)

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 11- Girl's Day Out**

The next morning Sora got up, did her morning routine, and she went through her closet. She decided to wear something simple. A red shirt and blue jeans. When she finished she heard a car horn coming from in front of the house.

"_Huh? No motorcycles?"_ she thought.

"Hey mom! I'm going shopping with some friends."  
  
"Oh that sounds nice. Come back by 5:00. We have to get ready for your father to come home tomarrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She ran out of the house to find a black sports car. Ken sat in the driver's seat with Takeru in the passenger seat. Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako sat in the back. Sora squeezed her way into the back with the other girls. 

"Hey!" Sora said to everyone.

"Hey Sora! Glad you could come!" Hikari said. 

"No offence to you guys up front, but I thought it was a girl's day out?" Sora asked.

"None taken." Replied both Takeru and Ken.

"They volunteered to carry our bags." said Miyako.

"No we didn't. The girls forced us against our will." Mumbled Ken.

"Don't listen to him. He's just grumpy because we're using his car." Sighed Miyako.

"Floor it Ken. The mall awaits us." Yelled Mimi.

"I'll do whatever I want. I'm the one who's driving." Replied Ken as he stepped on the gas.

"Does he always go this fast?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yes, but you should ride with Yamato or my brother. They go even faster." Hikari said laughing.  
  
**The Mall**

"Sora, this isn't gonna do." Mimi said.  
  
"What's not gonna do?" Sora asked.  
  
"These outfits you picked out. It simply doesn't show enough. I'm going to pick out your cloths!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Just say ok. She'll do it any ways." Hikari said.  
  
"Um...ok."  
  
They went to the craziest stores in the mall. Mimi made her try on every revealing outfit there was. And bought half of them. Sora tried to convince her not to, but she did anyway.  
  
All of the girls had brought something. Sora was dressed completely different. She was wearing a very short black leather skirt and a tight black shirt with a red phoenix stitched into it that showed a lot of cleavage. Once they finished, they all got in the car and drove away making two very relived guys. 

"Damn! You girls buy too much. Next time you go shopping take Tai or Davis or something...They're always full of energy." Said Takeru.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're going to Yamato's place." Said Ken.

"We're going where?! I can't let anyone see me like this!" Sora yelped.  
  
"Of course you can! We do it all the time. You have a body, show it off!" Mimi said.  
  
"Don't listen to her. You don't have to wear that if you don't want to." Hikari said.  
  
"Aw! I swear. You guys are a bunch of party poopers!" Mimi said.  
  
"Well........I guess I could try." Sora said.  
  
"Yay!!!" cheered Mimi.  
  
Sora nodded happily as they pulled into the drive way of a large mansion.  
  
"Wow. Who's house this?" Sora asked in awe.  
  
"This place? It's Yamato's." said Hikari.  
  
"Wow."  
  
As they pulled up, she could see at least a dozen motorcycles in font of the mansion. Once the engine was turned off everybody got out and went inside.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked when she didn't see anyone.  
  
"They're probably in my brother's room. Since he's stuck in bed, he gets bored out of his mind, so the others keep him company." Said Takeru as they started walking up the stairs and down a few hallways until they stood in front of a pair of large doors.

"Come on Sora! Let's go in. I can't wait till the boys see you!" said Mimi.

"Alright...but are you sure I look ok?" asked Sora.

"You look lovely." Smiled Miyako.

"Yamato's probably going to faint when he sees her." Said Ken as he pushed open the doors and walked in, followed by Takeru and the other girls.  
  
"If I'm going to make him faint, then I better not go in." said Sora as she started walking back through the halls.

Mimi grabbed Sora and pushed her through the doors. And doing so all eyes were on her.

"Who's that?" asked Daisuke. 

"It's Sora you idiot." Said Ken as he walked to a corner in the room.  
  
"You look different. Did you cut your hair?" asked Daisuke.

"We went shopping!" said Miyako as she went to join Ken.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yamato was to entranced with Sora to notice Daisuke's little memory lapse. She was beautiful before, but now she dead on gorgeous. He felt his heart skip beats and his stomach doing flips.

"_I haven't felt this way since Arisa was still with us."_ Thought Yamato  
  
"So, how does she look?" Mimi asked breaking his thoughts.  
  
"Gorgeous." Yamato said slowly.  
  
Sora looked down at the floor to hid the blush that started to warm her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." Sora said quietly.  
  
Sora looked down at her watch and was shocked at what time it was. It was already past 5:00pm.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Uh..I need to be getting home. Can someone give me a ride home?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'll take you."Mimi answered.  
  
Everyone said their good byes to Sora as she and Mimi walked out of the room.

"We're going to take my motor cycle." Said Mimi. 

"W-we a-are?" asked Sora.

"Yea. It's always so fun. You'll get used to it sometime."

**End Of Chp. 11**

**tbc**


	12. Argument

I got back from canada last weekend..this week i had school registration...and my school starts next tuesday so I might fall behind in this story.

and I am sorry if this chp is short and boring (again), but like i said...the good stuff doesnt start till chp 13-14....

thanx for reading

* * *

**Chp-12- Argument**

The next morning Sora woke up, took a shower, and got ready for her father's arrival. He was really coming and she didn't want him here. She only prayed that he wouldn't stay to long.

' _What am I thinking? Of course he's not going to stay long."_ She thought

By the time she got out of the shower, her father was already there. And she prepared to greet him.

"Sora! I missed you sweetie. I brought you some things." He said as he hugged Sora.

Sora pretended to listen as her father started rambling about the gifts he brought her. The gifts didn't mean anything to her though. They were just her father's way of saying he was sorry. 

"How long are you going to stay this time?" Asked Sora.

"About four or five weeks."

"Oh..."

"Are you doing anything today? 

"I was thinking about hanging out with my friends. I asked Hotaru if she would come, but she hasn't given me an answer yet."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. She'd do anything to get out of that room.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. 

"Hey. It's me." Answered Hotaru  
  
"So...are you coming?"  
  
"Look, to tell the truth, I really don't want to hang out with those sort of people."  
  
"What do you mean? What people?"  
  
"Those people who've you've been hanging around with lately. The same people I warned you about"  
  
"What's wrong with them."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Sora. They're no good."  
  
"They're my friends."  
  
"No they're not! They're nothing but trouble. They're members of a gang. The puppies or something like that?"  
  
"The Wolves. They're in a gang. So what? "  
  
"They'll put you in danger, Sora. They're trashy. Especially the girls. Do you see the clothes they wear and the clothes they got you wearing?"  
  
"Last time I checked, you were the one who put me in danger when you wanted me to go to that club with you. You knew that that club was dangerous, but we went anyway. And they are not trashy. How can you judge someone by the clothes they wear? You were also wearing something revealing at that club that night. So you have no right to talk! But I guess that's what happens when you hanging around that particular group."  
  
"What do you mean? "  
  
"You hang out with a bunch of popular snobby, stuck up group of cheer leaders."  
  
"Well that's to bad for you! I'd rather be popular than spend my time with a bunch of lowlifes."  
  
"Hotaru, one of the girls from your group have probably slept with more guys than the entire gang put together. And they're not lowlifes! They're protected me from that crazed guy from the club. What did you do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And ever since I moved here, they made me feel welcomed! And the girls gave me a new confidence."

"If you continue to hang out with trash like them, then this is good-bye. I am not going to associate with one who associates with gang members!"

"I'd rather have it that way!" yelled Sora as she hung up.

It was true that Sora felt the Wolves have welcomed her in with open arms. And Yamato was so kind to her. Everyone has been so kind to her.

**TBC**


	13. Secret Agent Undercover Mission

ok the plot is finally starting to get a little better. And im speeding up the story a little bit cuz i feel like im dragging. n e ways I also edited some previous chapters.

please review!!!thanx.

aznw1f

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 13 – Secret Agent Undercover Mission**

It's been a few weeks since the arrival of Sora's father. There were still problems with Kyoji's gang and yet everyone still had time for school.  
  
"School sucks!" whined Taichi.

"Shut up Tai." Said Yamato as he and Taichi went to join the others in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Well you're moody today. What's wrong? Did Sora not talk to you today or something?" teased Taichi.

"Shut up Taichi." Smiled Sora as she appeared next to Yamato.

"Whoa! Freaky...How'd she just pop out of no where?" whispered Taichi.

"I heard that! So Yamato...You finally decided to show up to school? So I guess you're side healed up?" asked Sora.

"Yup! All thanks to you." Smiled Yamato as they reached the lunch table where the others were sitting at.

"Hey guys." Said the Taichi as the gang replied their greetings.

"Sora?" asked Yamato.

"Yes?"

"Can you help us with something?"

"My help? With what?"  
  
"It's a dangerous task and we'll understand if you don't want to do it." Yamato said.  
  
"How about you tell me, then I'll decide that."  
  
" Remember that guy who tried to kill you at the club? His name is Kyoji and his gang has been planning to take us out since I killed their leader. Any ways they're having a meeting in a club. We're going to need a couple of people going undercover. They have already caught Iori once before in the past. So they know what he looks like. And they know what everyone else looks like. So we need someone new. Someone they haven't recognized before. If you do this, I'll be there right by your side. Can you come? And like I said, I understand if you don't want to do this."

Sora thought about this. She wanted to show them that she could do it. They were her friends and they were asking for help. Even though she had only known them for about two or three months now, she knew they would always be there for her.  
  
"Of course. How will I get there?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. I want to help my friends."  
  
"Alright. I'll come pick you up tonight. We're going on a little 'date'. Wear something nice but not too nice."  
  
"Ok."

**Later On That Night**

Sora was digging in her closet looking through the cloths Mimi had bought her.  
  
_'A date, huh? Finally! Too bad it's not a real date. What will I wear? I feel like secret agent.'_ she thought as she found something to wear.  
  
"Sora, honey? What are you doing?" her father asked.  
  
"Um..uh..I'm going on a date." she answered nervously.  
  
"Oh that's nice! Just call me if you need anything. By the way did you finish all your homework?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
_'What am I getting myself into?_' she thought as walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Have fun on your date, Sora. We don't have to have that little talk do we?" her father asked.  
  
Sora just stared hard at her father and thought, _'He is treating me like a little girl. Can't he trust my judgement!'_  
  
"Oh come on honey. She's not four years old anymore." Sora's mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I have to meet him up the street. Bye. Love you!" Sora said quickly.  
  
Sora quickly walked out the front door where she waited for Yamato to come. She didn't dress too casual, but something light and nice. She wore a red t-shirt, white mini skirt, and matching high heels. She was slightly nervous. For one, she was spying on a rival gang and can get herself hurt, but that wasn't the main reason she was nervous. It was Yamato. She had some attraction to him.  
  
She looked into the horizon. Half of the sky was a darkish cerulean blue, with the stars visible and the other was a masterpiece of orange, reds and wispy clouds.  
  
"Cerulean...like Yamato's eyes." she muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled free and flung herself around. It was only Yamato wearing an amused grin on his face.  
  
"Don't do that!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." Yamato replied laughing.  
  
" So...are we ready to go? Where's your bike?"  
  
"No bike, I brought my car. So you like the glasses?" Sora nodded took a good look at him. He wore a black jacket, shirt, and pants. (The attire he wore during his band concerts in Zero Two). His hair was gelled down and he had slender, steel-rimmed glasses on. He looked very sophisticated. You'd never guess he was apart of a dangerous gang. But Sora had to admit it to herself. Yamato did look really nice, at the moment even though he looked nice all the time. 

Yamato lead her toward a deep blue Ferrari that was parked on the curve not too far away from them. And they were off on their 'Secret Agent Undercover Mission' as she liked to call it.

**End Of Chp. 13**

**TBC**


	14. First Killing

im sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but my school started 2 weeks ago, and my teachers are going homework crazy!

* * *

**Chp. 14 – First Killing**

When they arrived at the club, It seemed wild. Sora felt out of place with all the cage dancers, crazy lights, and totally insane music, but Yamato seemed to be enjoying himself. They walked inside and sat down at the bar.  
  
"Sora, look directly behind you in the corner." Yamato whispered.  
  
Sora took a quick glance behind her. There was a large sitting area filled with suspicious looking characters. It was obvious that it was the rival gang they were looking for. They were all dressed in black and they were all quietly discussing something amongst each other.  
  
Yamato looked so calm. It was obvious that he's done something like this before. As the bar tender came by, Yamato simply said what he wanted.

"Just a light one for now. Would you like anything Sora?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Um... Can I just have water?" she replied.

"Sure thing kid." The bartender said as he walked off to get their drinks.

Sora was staring at Yamato now.  
  
"What?" he ask with a smile.  
  
"You seem completely different. Very sophisticated looking. It's like you don't belong in a dangerous gang. I mean the way you look right now, with the glasses and stuff, makes people wonder why you're here in a club." she said.  
  
"Ha...Well I try...Remember the point of this 'date' is to fool them. And it seems to be working." He said as he gestured behind them.  
  
Yamato moved his glasses down his nose slightly and leaned in closer.  
  
"We have to get closer to them....." he whispered.  
  
He pushed his glasses back up. Sora couldn't help but look in his eyes. He was looking elsewhere, but she watched anyway. His eyes looked as if they had no ending, as if there were so much dept to them.  
  
"Come on. Let's get a little closer. I want to hear what they're planning." He said getting serious.

"But what about the drinks?"

"Don't worry. The bartender will just give them to other people." he simply said as he took her hand and lead them to a booth next to the rival gang.

Having him take her hand made Sora blush as she looked down trying to hide it.

"You're cute when you blush, you know? " Yamato said as he smiled.

Hearing this only made Sora blush even more.

"Don't flatter her too much Wolfie." A voice suddenly said.

Both Sora and Yamato turned to the person who had just spoken.

"Oh crap. I spoke to soon when I said we were fooling them." Yamato muttered.

"You got that right Yamato Ishida! Don't think I didn't recognize you. Because I do!" said Arisa who raised her voice to draw attention.  
  
Yamato heard his name said amongst the rival gang. Almost everyone knew who he was and Arisa wasn't helping by drawing attention to them.

"Damn you!" growled Yamato.

"Well I'm just helping out my gang by letting them know you're here spying on us!" Arisa grinned.  
  
All of the sudden Yamato quickly stood up and grabbed Sora's hand and ran through the front door. Yamato and Sora could her men coming after them already. They ran into an alley and hid behind a few crates.  
  
"Damn it!" he panted as he pulled something out.  
  
Yamato put something cold and hard into her hand. Sora looked down at it. It was a silver and blue rimmed chromed gun. It had Yamato's Crest of Friendship imprinted into the handle. Yamato pulled another gun that looked exactly like the one he gave her.  
  
"You had guns this whole time?'' Sora asked.  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't go anywhere without them, but lets not worry about that right now." he said.  
  
Sora heard gunshots. Yamato shot back. He grabbed her hand and ran deeper into the ally. Sora was struggling to keep up. They ran until they reached a dead end and when the men from the rival gang came they were cornered and trapped.  
  
"Yamato! There's a fire escape we can climb up!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then go! I'll cover you. Hurry!" he replied.  
  
Sora climbed the fire escape latter as she heard more gun shots from below. As she got over the top of the building she looked over and saw Yamato following her up.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked concerned as Yamato came onto the roof of the building.

"Yea I'm fine...How about you?" Yamato replied as he put his gun back into place.

"I'm ok. What happened to those guys behind us?"

"I don't know."

"Watch out!" Sora suddenly yelled.

"Huh?!" Yamato said as he turned around.

But he couldn't react fast enough. A man from the rival gang tackled him to the ground.

As Yamato and the man wrestled and rolled around, two other men climbed onto the roof. One of them grabbed Sora while the other went to help his comrade hold Yamato back.  
  
"No! Get away from him!" Sora yelled.

"Shut up!" the man holding her yelled.

"I'll kill you slowly for what you did to Kyoji!" one of the men holding back Yamato said.  
  
Sora struggled to get free, but it was no use. The man holding her hit her over her head with something. She let out a yelp and fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that!" Yamato growled, as his anger became his strength. His strength over took both of the men. He threw them both off. He pulled out his gun and shot them in the gut until he ran out of bullets.

He turned slowly to the man who knocked Sora out. As the man saw the anger in Yamato's eyes, he ran to the fire escape and went down as if his life depended on it. Which it did.

Yamato walked over to Sora and he gently lifted her up to him. She had blood dripping down her temple, but she was still holding the gun Yamato had given her. He brushed her cheek with his fingers.  
  
"I should've never gotten her involved." he muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly the same man, who ran away, grabbed Yamato from behind and started to strangle him.  
  
Because Yamato let her go, Sora landed with a thump, which woke her up. She felt groggy and could hear struggling. She started to get up as she tried to see, but she couldn't see anything. Her eyes burned and watered, because of the throbbing pain in her head.  
  
"Yamato?! Where are you?" she asked softly.

"Sora!" he gave a yell somewhere nearby.

_'That's Yamato's voice. Where is he? I can't see.'_ she thought.  
  
She looked around were the voice came from. All she could see was a dark blur.  
  
"Sora, shoot him!"  
  
"I...I can't see, Yamato. All I see is a big blur."  
  
"Please try..." Yamato sounded like he couldn't breathe any longer.  
  
She realized she still had the gun in her hand. She raised the gun to shoot.  
  
"Focus. I'm at the bottom. He's at the top. Now shoot." Yamato yelled.  
  
Sora could barely stay awake. She tried to keep the gun steady. She pointed to the highest point of the blur. She focused, then pulled the trigger.  
  
She heard a cry of pain that sounded nothing like Yamato's voice. She crawled over to Yamato who was lying on the ground. She still couldn't see him, but she followed the sound of his heavy breathing.  
  
"Yamato...are you okay?" she asked.  
  
She could hear a few struggling, deep breaths till she heard an answer.

"Just wonderful." he whispered.  
  
Sora smiled at his sarcasm even after what happened.

"Can we go home?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Yes we can." He replied just as softly.

**End Of Chp. 14**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

dont worry...Yamato isnt hurt


	15. Get Over It

im sorry that this chp. is soshort, but I was really busy to think of anything else and i wanted to update really bad.....im getting kinda tired of this fanfic....but dont worry ill finish it.....and wut is Yamato's dad's japanese name...cuz i need it in my next fanfiction.

and someone had confusion bout the motorcycles....they're the racing kind...not the chopper kind.

And I am so sorry if I made Ken seem really harsh. I wanted someone to say that to Sora, but couldnt think of anyone to say that to her, cept Ken. (cuz he used to b the Digimon Kaiser and all)

* * *

**Chp. 15- Get Over It**

"He sure got you good, Sora." Hikari said.  
  
Hikari was tending to the wound on Sora's head. Sora had a glazed look and said nothing. She was sitting on the bed in a spare bedroom in Yamato's house with Hikari, Miyako, and Mimi. She sat with her knees to her chest with the bed covers around her. She had never killed person before and she definitely didn't like the feeling.  
  
"C'mon, Sora, say something. It was either the man or Matt. You did the right thing." Mimi said softly. Sora still kept quiet.  
  
The sound of the guns going off kept playing over and over in her head. The worst thought, was that she pulled the trigger. She knew she didn't have a choice, but it was still a terrible feeling to know that she'd taken another person's life.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Ken walked in and stood next to Miyako, whispering something to her.  
  
"Don't be sad Sora. Try not to even worry about it." Miyako said, trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"How can I not worry about it?!" she snapped and turned away.  
  
There was a long silence until Ken spoke.  
  
"Would you feel better if Yamato were dead? Would you feel better if you didn't shoot that other man and let him kill our leader? You and I both know that would've happened if you hadn't have killed him. I only wish you could see it that way."  
  
"I know, I know. That's what I keep telling myself, but I can't help it."  
  
"Well, then stop whining and get over it."

"Ken! I am ashamed of you! Your crest is supposed to be the Crest of Kindness! And you're telling her to stop whining and get over it! That is definitely not a kind thing to say. How can you be so heartless? It was her first time. Everybody's first reaction to their first kill is always like this." hissed Miyako.

"I am sorry Sora. Please forgive me." Ken said with a bow as he walked out of the room, followed by the three girls.

Ken's harsh words surprised Sora. She didn't think he would be so insensitive. But she new he was right and was only trying to get her to stop blaming herself. She couldn't carry on like this. There's no telling how many people Yamato or anyone else in the gang has killed. She didn't appreciate the way he told her to get over it, but she also thanked him. And for some reason, she started feeling better.

**Yamato's Room**

Yamato sat on his bed, cleaning his beloved guns as he argued with himself about the recent events. Things were going to get really dangerous. Yamato knew that. The rival gang nearly killed him twice. And Sora was there to save him both times. He didn't want anything happen to her and did not want her hanging out with the gang too much. It was too risky.  
  
'_ Ok ...Kyoji could've killed Sora that night at the nightclub and none of this would've never happened.'_

' _But she's been there for me, when I needed her most.'_

' _It's all because of her we're having these problems.'_

' _My world was turned upside down because of her. I mean when I am with her I feel like she's the most beautiful girl alive. I get that floaty feeling in my stomach. And I haven't felt this way since....Arisa. ........Oh god. I think I'm falling for her.'_

Yamato shook away his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Taichi and Mimi, who walked over and sat down by Yamato.

"Hey." Said Taichi.  
  
"Hey. So what's up?"  
  
"I was just with Sora." Mimi said.

"How is she doing?" asked Yamato.

"Not so well. But I think she'll be ok. Especially after hearing Ken tell her to 'get over it'." Replied Mimi.

"Ken does have that kind of effect on people sometimes."

"True. But seriously, we're in trouble." Taichi said with a serious look.

"I know we're in trouble. I knew that when I killed Kyoji." Said Yamato.

" It's all Sora's fault! She caused all this!" exclaimed Taichi.  
  
"Shut your mouth Taichi. She made up for it, didn't she?" said Mimi.  
  
"I guess." Replied Taichi.  
  
"And another thing is Yamato you have to be more careful. You nearly got killed twice." Stated Mimi.  
  
"Please, this bastard couldn't be careful if he tried..." chuckled Taichi.  
  
"I'm serious." Glared Mimi.  
  
"I'll try, alright?" smiled Yamato.  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to find Hikari and Miyako. C'ya boys later." Smiled Mimi as she got up and left.

" Ok! About Sora."

"What about her?" Yamato looked curiously.

"She's nice and I enjoy having her around, but why haven't we gotten rid of her?" Taichi gave a serious look.  
  
"Because the girls like her."  
  
"No. That's not the only reason. Is it? You like her or something? You do, don't you? Well, I'll be damned..."  
  
"Shut up Tai. I don't. It's just the girls like her. And I owe her my life." Yamato said coolly to cover up his partial lie.

"You have a point...have you slept with her or something? Cuz you sure have a soft spot for her; I can tell."  
  
"I have actually. But not the one you're thinking of. She was afraid of storms so I let her stay with me. And we feel asleep."  
  
"Oh. Any ways it's just not like you to be attached to an outsider."

Yamato looked down at the floor and said nothing as he heard Taichi stand up and leave.

**TBC**

**End Of Chp. 15**


	16. Confessions

i had so much trouble thinking on somthing to write...........and im I'm going to speed the story up....cuz im starting to get kinda bored of this fanfic.....but dont worry...ill finish it

* * *

**Chp. 16- Confessions **

"We need a plan. Kyoji's gang keeps attacking us. And I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting rather tired of dealing with them." Said Takeru.

"I agree. But what to do? Hmmmm." Thought Taichi.

"How about a good ol' fashion face off." Takeru Suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Pondered Yamato.

"Ok. So when do you want this to happen?" asked Taichi.

"Let's just lie low for a few days." Stated Yamato.

"Yea. They'll never expect an attack." Said Takeru.

"So we got a plan?" asked Taichi.

"We got a plan." Said Yamato.

"So...Now that we got that out of the way....Where are the girls?" asked Taichi.

"They went to drop of Sora." Replied Takeru.

"Why can't we just ditch that girl. She's been nothing, but trouble." Said Taichi.

"We've been through this before, Tai." groaned Yamato.

"And like before, you're defending her! See I told you, you have a thing for her. And don't try to cover up this time....I see the way you look at her. It's the same look you used to give Arisa." Taichi stated

"Shut up Taichi." Yamato snapped.

"Come on. Admit you love her. Or at least like her." Bothered Taichi.

"Admit it bud. You got feelings for the girl!"

"FINE! I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER. JEEZE. CAN YOU GET OFF MY BACK NOW!?" confessedYamato.

"That's all I needed to hear." Grinned Taichi.

Yamato got up from the couch he was lounging on.

"Where are you going bud?" asked Taichi.

"Out!" growled Yamato.

With that said, Yamato stormed out of the room.

**Sora's House**

Sora had been thinking it over and over. She loved everyone in the gang so, they felt like a family to her. But what about her real family? What about school work? It was Sunday early noon. Mimi and the other girls had just given her a ride home a few minutes ago. She knew her parents were probably wondering why she didn't come home last night.

She opened the font door to find her father standing there with a stern expression on his face.

"Where have you been all night, young lady?" he asked

"Since when have you cared?" Sora retorted

"Watch you tongue! No need to tell me, I already know."

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you doing, hanging out with troublesome gang members, is what I'm talking about!"

Sora stiffened. _'How did he find out?'_

"Who told you?' she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Don't worry about who told me! They'll ruin you! Have you even done any of your lessons and homework? You have a reputation to keep. Do not dishonor the Takenouchi name by befriending gang members!"

"Just be quiet! I'm sick of being perfect! I want to be myself! All my life I have been living a life you've planned for me. Not mine. I'm just sick of it. I just want to be a normal teenager and have a normal life with mistakes. And who cares about dishonoring the Takenouchi name...Its just a stupid name" Sora yelled

Her father slapped her causing her to wince as tears started to well up.

"Don't be stupid. You should have stayed friends with Hotaru. She's such a nice girl. She's much better than those trouble makers."

Sora glared at her father as she turned and made her way back out the front door.

"Oh and Sora?" her father asked.

Sora stopped and didn't bother turning around. "Yes?"

"I forbid you to talk or associate yourself with those trashy people."

"Those 'trashy people' as you like to call them have been there for me when I needed them most. They're like family to me. And they gave me a new way of looking at life. Which is more than I can say for my own father."

With that said, Sora ran out of the house. No one tried to stop her. After running a few blocks she stopped. Her eyes burned, she tried not to cry, but it was no use. The tears flowed freely. She just wanted to be alone. She decided to walk to the school. Even though the school was not in session on Sundays, it was open.

Once she got there, she walked up to the roof of the school to think.

**School Roof**

After that talk with Taichi and his brother, Yamato he had to make some decisions about Sora. He needed to contemplate what feelings he really had for her. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on the concrete wall. He came to the school to find a place to think. The roof was quiet and it had a peaceful scene of the city.

**Flashback**

Sora struggled to get free, but it was no use. The man holding her hit her over her head with something. She let out a yelp and fell unconscious to the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" Yamato growled, as his anger became his strength. His strength over took both of the men. He threw them both off. He pulled out his gun and shot them in the gut until he ran out of bullets.

He turned slowly to the man who knocked Sora out. As the man saw the anger in Yamato's eyes, he ran to the fire escape and went down as if his life depended on it. Which it did.

Yamato walked over to Sora and he gently lifted her up to him. She had blood dripping down her temple, but she was still holding the gun Yamato had given her. He brushed her cheek with his fingers.

**End of Flashback**

Yamato remembered his anger and rage when that enemy gang member knocked Sora unconscious.

But before he could think of anything else, he suddenly heard someone opening the door to the roof.

_'What now?'_ he thought.

Before he could react, Sora appeared with a confused look when she saw Yamato sitting on the ground.

"Yamato?" she asked.

"Yea....It's me."

She sighed and plopped down on the ground near him and pulled here knees to her chest to rest her chin on them.

"Why are you here?" Yamato asked.

"To think. Don't worry, I'll be quiet."

"You came to think too?"

She nodded a response

Yamato looked up at the sky and then back Sora. Her crimson eyes had a sad look in them as they stared at the ground.

"Come here." He said softly.

Sora looked up at him questionably, but she did as he said. She stood and walked to him.

"Sit down." he said.

She obeyed.

Suddenly out of nowhere he grabbed her sides and pulled her down into his lap. At first she was tense was shock, but then relaxed a bit and leaned back into him.

"Why are you sad?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Problems with my father. And I'm worried about you and the others. That other gang keeps attacking you and I'm just afraid that you or one of the others might get hurt or even die. I don't want to lose you." She whimpered.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok."

"Can you just hold me please?" she replied as she closed her eyes.

"Of course."

Yamato could see that she was suffering and he felt terrible. It was all his fault and he knew it. If he hadn't gotten her involved, she wouldn't be in this sad estate right now.

He took a long look at her. He noticed that her hands were trembling and tears were silently falling down her cheeks. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked at their now entwined hands.

"I'm sorry....It's all my fault. It's my fault that you're involved in this gang war." he whispered as he kissed away the tears from her cheeks.

She looked up at him, surprised by his actions.

" Don't cry anymore. I don't like it when you're sad....Please don't worry about me, because whatever happens, I'll always be with you here." He whispered again, placing their hands over her heart.

Her eyes widened.

"What? Why are you saying all this?" she said in disbelief.

'_It's now or never Ishida.'_ Yamato thought to himself.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen these days. Just incase I don't make it back one day....I wanted to let you know that I...I love you." He said softly as he tightened his embrace around her middle.

Sora was speechless at first, but soon recovered from her shock.

"Yamato?" She said as she starred into his cerulean orbs.

"Yes?" He leaned his head towards hers and she did likewise.

"I love you too." She said as they closed their eyes and their lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss.

**End of Chp. 16**

**TBC**


	17. Surprise Note

sorry i haven't updated in a while....schools getting real busy. But now that its winter vacation, i'll try to update more often.

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 17 – Surprise Note**

It was two days later, a few hours after school to be precise. Yamato fired two more shots at an unseen enemy before he got pulled into a car. Takeru was sitting in the driver's seat loading his gun. Yamato took a deep breath and sat back into the seat as they drove off.

"Where did they come from?" He exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but this situation is getting worse by the minute." Yamato muttered.

"Yea. Seriously."

"Hurry and we have to get home."

**Sora's House**

Sora had never felt so happy in her entire life. Everything was going from crappy to great. From her being the new kid at school to Yamato loving her. There was nothing that could bring her down from cloud nine, except one thing. She knew something big involving the rival gang was going to happen. And she feared for Yamato and the other's safety.

Sora really never left the house, much. She didn't mind, she knew it was a smart thing to do. The rival gang recognized her. And Yamato specifically told her to stay indoors as much as possible.

**Flashback**

Yamato and Sora were both standing in front of school hand in hand, gazing at each other lovingly.

"Sora…for a while can you stay in your house as much as possible. It's getting really bad. Problems with the other gang, I mean. And I don't want you to get hurt." Yamato spoke gently

"Alright, but are you going to be ok?" Sora asked.

"Yes. But please don't worry about me."

**End Of Flashback**

Suddenly Sora realized something. Her parents haven't been home. They were usually out, but it was unlike them to leave without telling her where they went. It was almost two days straight that they had had been gone. Sora got an urge to get up and search the house for something and her instincts led her to her parent's room.

She looked and searched around. Everything seemed normal. Until something on her father's desk caught her eye. It was a piece of paper. Sora went over to pick it up and read…

_'If you want to see your parents again, you will tell Yamato to meet us at the address on the back of this note by tomorrow. We have your phone tapped and we'll be watching you. If you do not corporate, I'm sure my men will have no problem having their fun' playing your parents'. We'll be waiting.....'_

Sora just stared at the letter. She knew she had to do something fast, but couldn't help but shed some tears. She calmed her self down and quickly put on her shoes. She grabbed a jacket and left the house. She cautiously took the bus downtown and ran to Yamato's house.

Upon hearing to doorbell a few times, Yamato went downstairs and opened the door to find a teary-eyed Sora embrace him.

"Sora? What's wrong?" asked Yamato.

"Yamato! they kidnapped them!" Sora sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"They kidnapped my parents. And they won't give them back unless you go to this address by tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Sora sobbed, handing Yamato the note she found.

"Don't worry. We will figure this out. They'll be okay. I promise." Yamato read the note and looked at the address on the back.

"I know where this is." he said. "It's by our school."

"Sora, you can stay here. I think it's to dangerous for you to go back to your house. And I'll let the other's know what happened." Yamato stated as he took out his cell phone and dialed Taichi's number.

**End Of Chp. 17**

**TBC**

**Please review**


	18. They're Comming

made a sorato community called X LoVe & FrIeNdShIp: SoRaTo X...please join

* * *

**Ch.18- They're Comming**

Yamato and Sora had innocently slept in the same bed. It was five in the morning and everything was quiet in Yamato's house. Suddenly, a high pitch ringing sound filled the room. Sora and Yamato both jumped in surprise. They both sat up. Yamato reached for the nightstand, where the noise had been coming from. He flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" he said, still groggy.

Yamato laid back down and Sora rested her head on his chest. She tried to stay awake, but the sound of Yamato's voice, speaking oh so gently, made her fall back to sleep.

"We're all ready Yamato. Bring a jacket or something, because it's raining." Takeru's voice came from the phone.

Yamato could hear the rain pouring down from outside.

"Give me twenty minutes, alright?" Yamato said as quietly as he could.

"Okay. We'll be waiting."

Yamato hung up the phone. He looked down at Sora. She was in a deep sleep. She looked so beautiful; like an angel.

He gently lifted her off of his chest and laid her beside him. Yamato carefully got up out of bed. He got dressed and put his jacket on. He walked back to his nightstand and grabbed his guns. As he grabbed them, he took one last look at Sora before he left.

"I will bring your parents back. I promise." he said softly.

Then he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sora was in a deep sleep, but she was searching for the warmth that was lying next to her. This woke her up. She looked around to see that Yamato was gone. Then she suddenly heard the garage door open.

"Yamato."

She leaped out of bed and tossed on her cloths and shoes. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, nearly falling. She ran past the kitchen and threw the garage door. There she saw Yamato revving the engine on his bike. Realizing where he was going, she ran beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

Yamato turned in surprise to see Sora awake. He pried her arms off of him.

"Go back to bed." He said firmly.

"No! Take me with you. Please Yamato?" Sora pleaded.

Yamato got off of his bike and stood in front of Sora. He embraced her.

"Please forgive me. I promise I will bring them back to you."

Sora eyes burned with tears.

"Please...." she muttered looking down.

Yamato gently lifted her chin, so she faced him. He just stared into her eyes for a minute. He shook his head, as to say no.

"No! They're my parents, I have a right to go! I can help! My parents has no clue to who you all are, they don't even know why they're been kidnapped!" she fussed.

Now she was struggling to get out of Yamato's embrace. It was no use, Yamato had a good hold on her.

"You are staying here." He said calmly.

"No I'm n-" she was cut off by a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss.

He finally let go of her and got on his bike. He quickly drove off into the pouring rain.

Sora stood there a little dumbfounded, but he hadn't gotten rid of her that easily.

"No. I'm going." she whispered to herself.

She hugged her jacket closer to her and ran. She ran far out into the rain, she didn't know where they were going to be, but from the way the others talk, it was going to be a big fight and she would hear gunshots. Sora wasn't going to stop running till she got there.

Not far from the school, Taichi, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, and Ken sat on their bikes in a dark alley as they waited for Yamato. It was still raining and dark outside

"This is just discusting!" Mimi whispered as she saw a dead rat lying next to her bike.

"Stop complaining. You're about to see things that are a lot worse, pretty soon." said Ken.

Everyone was cold and soaking wet, but everyone held their heads high and kept quiet.

Takeru was worried, very worried. He looked Hikari who had parked her bike next to his. She was looking ahead with an emotionless face, until she noticed Takeru watching her. She smiled warmly.

"What's wrong?'' she whispered.

"I don't want you here, Hikari. I'm scared you'll get hurt." he said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, It's too late to go back now. You know that."

"I know, just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be ok. I promise."

"Be quiet you two. I think I hear Yamato." Taichi exclaimed.

"That's him alright." Miyako said.

Yamato pulled up into the alley.

" Has there been any sign of them yet?" Yamato asked.

"Nope. Not ye-" Mimi was cut off.

"You hear that?" Taichi asked.

Everyone stayed quiet to listen. Loud engines were heard coming from a distance.

"They're coming." Takeru whispered.

* * *

**TBC  
End Of Chp. 18**


	19. Wild Rush

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!. well almost....i live in california and its still only 930. well n e ways im watchin the japanese new year special. its quite interesting. evn tho i watch it ever year with my parents. n e ways thank you all for the reviews.

note: please join my sorato community! and sry tht this chapter is so short. but ill make it up. i promise

* * *

**Chp. 19 – Wild Rush**

Mimi cocked her gun and held it close to her.

"Bout damn time they got here...I want to have some fun." Mimi muttered.

"It won't be fun if you're dead." Ken answered.

His words weren't exactly settling. Suddenly the dozens of bikes came to a stop in the city's office district, a street over from where they waited. There was a silence in the air.

"Why did they stop?" Hikari whispered.

"This is where it's going to begin." Yamato answered.

Suddenly a hoarse and mad voice broke the silence.

"I know you're here! Come out and fight like a man, Yamato! I can smell you disgusting stench. " A voice cried.

"Charming." Yamato muttered sarcastically to himself.

Everyone turned their attention to Yamato.

"Let's make this quick. I have a bed and Sora to get to." Yamato grinned mischievously.

Taichi put arm around Yamato.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll get you to you're girl in one piece." Taichi said with a smile.

They all got off their bikes and went over to meet the rival gang.

Sora was soaked to the bone and tired beyond belief. She fell to the ground. Her lungs felt as if she were breathing in fire. She raised her head and looked around. No sign of anyone.

She slammed her fist down on the pavement. Sora moved her wet auburn hair from her face.

Sora picked herself up off of the ground as she suddenly heard gunfire of all sorts. She turned to her right, for that was the direction it was coming from. Motorcycles from all different directions came zooming past her.

Sora started running toward the noise until she finally came upon the battlefield. She was overwhelmed at how many people were involved in it.

Suddenly the gunfire had stopped and everyone stood still as a car pulled up. A man came out of the vehicle holding Sora's mother by the arm.

She looked tired and beaten with scratches and bruises.

"Is this what you're looking for?" spontaneously yelled the man that was holding her.

Sora was horrified to see the state that she was in as she saw her mother get dragged back into the car. By now everyone had started fighting again. Sora frantically began looking for Yamato. She could barely see a thing due to the rain that was showering above.

Everything was beginning to look like a big blur. Sora wiped her eyes of the rain and continued to look. She saw that the gang was spread all about the battlefield. Finally she spotted Yamato back-to-back with Takeru shooting down enemies with accurate aim.

"Yamato!" Sora yelled.

Yamato looked around to see who had called out his name. He spotted Sora with a terrified look on her face. He ran to her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay home! I don't want you to get killed!" he said as he shook her shoulders gently.

Sora frowned with anger burning in her eyes.

"To hell with what you want! I want to help save my parents! They're my blood so I have a right to come, to die or not! And Besides, I'm not letting you fight alone!" she yelled over the noise.

Before Yamato could shout back, they both heard a gasp of pain behind them.They both turned to find Takeru stagger a few steps back with a look of confusion written on his face. He dropped to his knees and then onto his side.

Seeing this, Yamato started sprinting to aid his injured brother until he skidded roughly to a stop at Sora's piercing scream.

"Yamato!!!" she screamed.

Yamato turned around with a look of horror and shock to see a rival gang member drag Sora into the car, which held her parents. He felt torn between the dilemma of saving his younger brother and the love of his life.

**End of Chp. 19  
TBC**

* * *

LOL sry guys! BIG CLIFFHANGER!!! WHAHAHAHA! lol right now my bestfriend is yelling at me for makin yamato a purvert...lol u kno the sentence where he said "lets make this quick. i have a bed and sora to get to" lmao.....n e ways READ HER(artemisaangel) FANFICTION!!!! its called "The Wolf Necklace" its a kouji x izumi fic. 


	20. Wild Rush Pt II

IM NOT DEAD! lol yea skool has been absorbing my extra time. Exams, Tests, Quizzes, Reports, Essays ect. ; And me and my friends had an anime convention to prepare for a few weeks ago. The preperation took a long long time. My friends and I sold our anime fan art.If you want to lookat some of them just aim me at AzNw1f...(sry im advertising here )

I kno this chp is short and uniteresting, but please bare w/ me. im trying to save up my good ideas for the next few chps. and i promise that i will update more often and again later this week. 

note: so sad the last ep of Tennis no Oujisama(prince of tennis) aired last wed. in Japan. No more PoT "sob" thts such a great anime!  
TezukaxFuji Pryde!

* * *

**Chp. 20 – Wild Rush part****II.**

"Yamato!" Sora screamed with tears starting to well up.

"Sora!" Yamato started running towards her as he looked over his shoulder to find Hikari tending to his brother.

'_At least I didn't leave him alone. I hope he forgives me.' _

Hearing tire screeches, Yamato brought his attention back to Sora and her captors driving away and shooting at him at the same time.

"Help Takeru! Don't worry I'll be fine for now!" Sora yelled out of the open window.

"_For now, she says" thought Yamato._

"I'll save you! I promise!" Yamato yelled back as he stopped running.

Sora's captors roughly tied her wrists and her ankles. She saw that her parents were knocked out and looked out the window to see Yamato's figure getting smaller and smaller as she tried to struggle out her bonds. Once Yamato was completely out of sight, the tears started to flow. She wished she could be back in Kyoto. If she stayed there, there would be no gang war. And her family would be safe. Yamato would be safe. Well safer, any ways.

"LET ME GO! Please! Please!" Sora sobbed.

"Sorry girl. We need you as bait." Said a man in the front passenger seat as he reached out with a handkerchief and put it over her nose.

Sora struggled once more, but she felt her eyes close and her body shut down as she was knocked out by the alcohol soaked cloth.

The rival gang had surprisingly and suddenly retreated, leaving their dead and leaving _them_ wounded. Everyone gathered around Takeru and all had bruises, cuts, and small scrapes, but Ken had a large, nasty looking gash in his side and blood was streaming from his temple, down his face. Daisuke limped a bit from a sprained ankle. And Mimi suffered a long laceration down her left forearm.

"Takeru? Takeru wake up!" Hikari screamed.

He wouldn't open his eyes. Hikari gently shook him and begged for him to wake up. Taichi, seeing his sister in distress ran to her side to comfort her.

Yamato turned around and ran back to his brother and crouched by the younger man's side and examined his body. He was still breathing, which was a good thing, but it seemed that he had been shot twice around the abdomen area and once in the chest.

"Takeru…" Yamato whispered.

Taichi quickly moved out of the way as Jou kneeled down to check on Takeru.

"Is there anything you could do for him Jou?"

"No. This is much to severe for me to treat. We have to get him to a hospital as fast as possible." he stated.

"Takeru!" sobbed Hikari as Jou called an ambulance.

With an angered look Yamato stormed away.

"Taichi! Follow me!"

Taichi and the others looked at one another then to Yamato's storming figure.

"Keep each other safe and take care of Takeru. I'll call you guys later." Stated Taichi as he ran off to catch up to his best friend.

"Hold up buddy! Where are we going!"

"We're gonna follow Sora and save her."

"Huh? Bu-"

"Just shut up and follow me."

Yamato lead Taichi into the ally where they had first gathered and got onto their bikes and followed in the direction of where the car that contained the captured family went.

"Do you even know where we are going!" Taichi spoke into the microphone that was contained in his helmet

"No!"

"Then how do you know which direction to go in?"

"Instinct!"

Taichi gave him a strange look.

"And before I left, Sora hugged me, so I had the opportunity to drop a homing device into her pocket. You know…..Just incase something like this happens!" Yamato cleared up Taichi's confusion.

"Oh!"

The enemy car was fast, but their motorcycles were faster. Within ten minutes, Yamato and Taichi saw the car speeding in the distance.

The followed the car the rest of the way.

"They're turning." Yamato said." We should keep far away so the won't see us."

"Whatever you say, but we at least have to see where they're going and catch up a bit." Taichi said.

"Sure." They both kept their eye on the car. After awhile, they saw the car stop at a storage warehouse.

"Stop…" Yamato muttered as he and Taichi stopped at the corner of the warehouse.

"I hope Sora's ok." Wondered Taichi.

"Other than being kidnapped, she should be ok. They won't harm her. They need her to get to me." Stated Yamato.

"Come on….Let's get regroup with the others. We can't just rush in there without a plan."

"You're right but I don't like the idea of leaving Sora." Yamato said with a sigh.

"I know, but she knows that you're going to save her." Taichi said with a grin.

"You bet!" Yamato returned the grin. "Let's go. Faster we form a plan, the faster we can save Sora.

Taichi nodded. He knew Yamato was anxious and extremely worried about Sora, but they had to wait. He knew that they would think of a plan to save her.

**End of Chp. 20**

**TBC**


End file.
